


Week four: time and relative dimensions in space

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Welters Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who, The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Fillory and further, I don't know what else to write, Im tired, M/M, TARDIS - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, for me it is, its late, ive been up since six, questions that shall never be answered, shhhhhh, why am I still doing these?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Basically Quentin and Eliot on the T.A.R.D.I.S. with The Doctor.





	Week four: time and relative dimensions in space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dad (for putting up with my writers block all week)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dad+%28for+putting+up+with+my+writers+block+all+week%29).



"QUENTIN! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The Doctor screeched in horror as he quickly yanked Quentin away from the alien explosive (it blows up at foreign touch). 

"S-sorry!" Quentin yelped. 

"Jesus Q, you'd think you'd figure it out eventually; don't touch anything," Eliot's usual drawl came from behind the two as the Doctor fretted over the device scanning it and all. 

"I didn't know what it was!" Quentin protested. 

"Exactly why you shouldn't touch it," Eliot retorted. 

"But-" Quentin began.

"No." 

"But I-"

"No."

"But Eliot-"

"No," and with that Eliot made it clear that there would be no more said on the topic and walked off resulting in Quentin taking on his signature pout.

"Did I mess up anything?" Quentin asked The Doctor nervously. 

"What? Oh no, nothing, nothing. Where would you like to go?" The Doctor rambled walking over to the counsel. 

"Oh uhm... the early 40s?" Quentin asked quietly. 

"Fillory and further," The Doctor pauses here and looks over at Quentin who is now smiling at him shyly, "okay, ELIOT COME HERE!"

At the scream of his name Eliot returned ready to help fly the T.A.R.D.I.S..

**Author's Note:**

> (This was supposed to be a crack fic but I'm not good at comedy and I procrastinated until I had a few hours then decided I was to lazy to write more then 200 words so enjoy what is probably the first chapter of a fic that will never see a second chapter while I go cry in a corner from writers block)


End file.
